Ghost Love
by futureauthor13
Summary: Forgive the sucky title A warrior princess and a humble poet. Two tragic lovers, but even so, they still had love. 35 moments of love, heartbreak, happiness, tragedy and forgiveness. The tale of Warrior/Ghost Princess and Clarence.


**Since I have writer's block on my Regular Show stories, I thought I would write a short drabble for my favorite pairing on Adventure Time. Is it Fionna and Gumball? I like that pairing but no. Finn and Marceline? Nope. Bubblegum and Marcie? While I have nothing against that pairing, no.**

**It's Warrior/Ghost Princess and Clarence. They may've been one time characters, but they left such an impression on me. I really wish there was more fanart/fiction for them. This will probably be the only AT fanfic I write, since I like the show, but I'm not a huge fan of it. Even so, hope you all like this.**

**1. First Sight**

She had brilliant green eyes, and gorgeous blonde hair. She was strong, yet graceful. Beautiful, yet humble. And anyone who tried to mess with her got a punch in the gut.

Hiding in the bushes, watching her practice swordfighting with another warrior, Clarence knew he had fallen, and hard!

**2. Hunt**

"If you're going to try and hunt rabbits, you need to pick up your speed," the young warrior girl told him before firing an arrow of her own, penetrating the rabbit's body. "After we eat, perhaps I can show you how," she said, giving the young man a smile.

The brunette smiled back. "I would be honor-ed," he replied.

**3. Cute**

"What did you call me?"

"I said, I thought you were cute," Clarence repeated, "but if that word offends you, there are many other words I can use to describe you."

She had been called many things, but never 'cute'. But, coming from his mouth, she kind of liked it.

**4. Rival**

"She's never going to be with you, Clarence," the young swordsman in training said as he cleaned his blade, "She's a warrior, and a princess. You're way out of her league."

"Well, they say the best things in life are the things you must work for," Clarence replied, "and I am more than willing to train day and night to be worthy enough to marry her."

"I don't even know why you want her. She's crazy man! Her emotions are all over the place and she'll probably end up killing you over some small argument so she doesn't have to deal with-!"

"Shut it, Boilby."

**5. Laugh**

He loved hearing her laugh. Unlike when she usually spoke, her laugh was more high pitched and princess like. It was full of joy, and it in return made him smile.

He could listen to her for the rest of his life.

**6. Cheese Curls**

"Cheese curls?" she repeated, "they don't have those in the castle."

"They're chips. Would you like to try some?" Clarence asked, holding out the bag. The warrior slowly reached in, grabbed a chip, and ate it. She smiled at him. "It's delicious," she said.

Clarence smiled, and scooted over. For the rest of the afternoon, the two sixteen year olds sat together eating the chips, although they ended up doing more talking than eating.

**7. Antlers**

Clarence grimaced as Warrior Princess wrapped the tape around his antler. "You really shouldn't sneak around in the forest during Training Time," she said.

"I know," Clarence replied, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Um, I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking away and blushing slightly. Clarence couldn't help but smile.

"No harm done," he said. She looked at him, and smiled.

**8. Fangs**

It was no secret that Clarence was a gentleman. Soft spoken, polite and never insulting. His voice would never get louder than it needed to be, and he never got into trouble. He was an all around gentleman.

But, if you just happened to say something negative or insulting about the princess while he was within earshot, you would hear his loud voice and see his sharp teeth come out.

**9. Forest**

Whenever she needed air or wanted to train privately or even just relax, the fifteen year old Warrior Princess would come to the forest. Surrounded by trees and quiet noise, she felt at peace.

Hearing a rustle, she saw a pair of antlers sticking out of a bush. "Hello again," she smiled, "Hmm, there sure is a big deer population this year. I should tell father about it and get some hunters out here. We wouldn't want them all starving."

Little did the princess know, that was no deer, but a very love-stricken boy.

**10. Friend**

This word was foreign to her. Sure, she was friends with other princesses around her kingdom, but she didn't really have any friends in the kingdom. Of course she heard what they called her. A tomboy, a wannabee princess. Most of the time, she would use the personality she used to keep the troops in line, and to keep her true personality from coming out.

But, when this boy, a fifteen year old boy with long brown hair, asked to be her friend, she was shocked. And yet, she felt safe around him.

**11. Name**

"May I ask, what is your birth name?" She always told other to and referred to herself as Warrior Princess. It seemed like a honorable title, letting everyone know not only that she was a ruler, but a strong one. She didn't want to be called her birth name. But, looking at Clarence, she felt as if she didn't need to put up and covers.

"It's Victoria," she replied.

Clarence smiled. "Beautiful," he said, making her blush.

**12. Protect**

She vowed to always protect her kingdom. No matter what.

He vowed to always protect her.

In the end, both vows were broken at the same time. But even after years of not thinking about it, he still wanted to protect her when they finally crossed paths again. In an old cemetery with a boy and his dog.

**13. Candle**

She couldn't believe her eyes when on her seventeenth birthday, the year she would be total ruler of her kingdom, he brought her a simple cake. It wasn't huge like the cake served in the castle, nor was it grand.

It was a small round cheese cake, with seventeen candles sitting in a circle on the edge of the cake, filling the dark room with light. He saw her emerald eyes sparkle in the candlelight.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**14. Trust**

It took a while for her to show her true colors around him. For being a strong warrior, she was incredibly shy. Just touching her hand sent a blush across her face.

The first time they kissed, she ran away her face bright red, and didn't see him for nearly four days. But, he knew that she would eventually see him again. And she did.

He trusted her to come back, and she trusted him to except her, despite her less-than-graceful exit.

**15. Poetry**

His quill flew across the paper. His brown eyes filled with excitement. His fellow warriors always said they loved the thrill of a battle. He always preferred the thrill of finding the perfect words. "What are you doing?"

He jumped. "Oh, uh, just writing... poetry," Clarence replied. Not exactly the most manly thing to say to a warrior princess.

She looked at the paper curiously. "I'd like to read some, if you don't mind," she said with a small smile.

Clarence smiled back. "Of course, my lady."

**16. Ball**

"I don't understand why we do this every year," Warrior Princess said with a sigh, "It isn't very fun. And besides, you won't be allowed to attend."

Being just a low class soldier, Clarence had no chance of getting an invitation to the yearly royal ball held in their kingdom. But, that wasn't going to stop him from dancing with his love.

Standing up, he took the princess's hand and got down on one knee. "Well, while I will not be able to attend the ball, will you still give me the honor of a dance?"

She smiled shyly. "Yes," she replied, squeezing his hand. And so, under the light of the full moon, surrounded by tall oak trees and a small campfire, they danced.

**17. Rumors**

She was the princess. Of course she heard the rumors. Rumors about people in her kingdom rebelling, so many so that the kingdom was nearly split in two.

But, even so, when she was with him, she could help but forget, just for a little bit.

**18. Sides**

"Clarence. You are a warrior, and you are in this family, so you have a choice. You can side with us, or side with them. It is your choice." With that, his elder brother slammed the door.

With a sigh, the young warrior fell backwards onto his bed. "My life is like a fart," he mumbled.

**19. Our Song**

"Clarence! Look what one of the scientists dug up!" Warrior Princess handed her lover the small shiny circle.

"Hmm, it looks like it was before the Mushroom Wars," Clarence said, looking at the disc, "Wait, hold on." He ran inside, and came back with a black rectangle. Opening the top, he placed the disc in, and pressed all the buttons in attempt to get it to work. When he pressed the button with a triangle on it, music came out of the box.

The princess gasped. "Oh my," she said, "even the castle's best musicians don't play music like this. It's beautiful."

Clarence smiled. Taking her hand and holding her close, he sang the words softly in her ear. "Cause it's you and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why. I can't take my eyes off of you."

**20. Argument**

"Clarence, I cannot abandon my people!" Warrior Princess yelled.

"Well, I don't really have a choice!" Clarence shouted back, "If I don't go with my brother, he will declare me a traitor, an embarrassment to my family! He would probably kill me on the spot! The only chance we have is if we run away together, far away from here. Don't you want to stay together?"

The princess was silent. "I can't," she said finally, "My mother and father would never forgive me, and I couldn't forgive myself." She looked her lover in the eye. "I will not abandon my people."

Clarence was silent. "Well then, I guess that is it then." For someone so poetic, those words were nothing but hallow. With that, the man left, leaving her sitting on the same log they had sat on for years.

That night, both cried themselves to sleep.

**21. Apology**

They were leaving to set up camp about a mile away from the kingdom. His brother said if they were going to plan an attack, they needed room to plan and train. Plus, there was a Squeez-e-mart close by their camp so they could easily get supplies. So, they were leaving. "I guess this truly is the end," Clarence said to himself as he picked up his pack.

As he walked out the door, he spotted a small bag sitting on his porch. Inside the pouch, was a bottle of squeezy cheese. It was his favorite snack. Weird, but she never insulted him for it. The only other thing in the pouch was a note. It only said one thing.

"I'm Sorry Clarence. -V."

**22. Growing Up**

"Excellent brother," his elder brother praised, "You're a fine leader! It's no wonder the general named you one of the top warriors. You'll probably be allowed to lead troops into battle! What an honor!"

"Thank you," Clarence replied with a smile. Despite the fact that he would rather write than fight, he was a born natural. In the span of a year, he had grown so much in skill and strength.

Even so, he couldn't help but wonder: Has she gotten stronger? Does she still remember me?

**23. Present**

It was her nineteenth birthday, but it wasn't a very happy one. She was still dealing with the stress of war. Most of her birthday was spent in the strategy room or the training room.

When it was almost midnight, she was finally able to rest. But, as she laid herself down on the bed, she noticed something sitting on her window sill. Getting a closer look, it was a small cupcake with a frosting rose on top. Next to it was a note. "Happy Birthday Victoria," it said. Only one person called her that.

For the first time in more than two years, tears rolled down her face. "I miss you, Clarence," she whispered.

**24. Climax**

"This is it warriors. Today, we fight!" The army cheered. Clarence looked out into the distance. He saw the tall castle, and wished he knew what she was doing.

"We will fight to our last breath!" Warrior Princess shouted, raising her spear high above the heads of her fellow warriors. They all let out a battle cry, and she turned away.

Would they meet on the battlefield? Would they be killed? She couldn't explain it, but she felt that this war, her fight, was coming to a close.

**25. Battle Cry**

"Warrior Princess, give up your kingdom!"

Even after two years, she still recognized him. She wanted to run over and hug him, and tell him how much she missed her. But, she couldn't let down her troops, or her parents. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few.

"Not even to you, my love!" she shouted back, not caring who heard that last part.

**26. Accident**

Even after years after it happened, Clarence still couldn't say how it happened.

Perhaps the grass was wet and he slipped. Perhaps after years of nothing but training, he was stronger than her. Perhaps, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Whatever the reason, Clarence regretted it until the day he died.

**27. Last Breath**

She knew this was it. This was the end. And yet, she smiled. Because she knew that she had no duties now. In life, she vowed to always put her kingdom first. But now, in death, she knew that she would eventually be reunited with her love. And so, she smiled through the pain.

Removing her helmet, she looked up at her love. "Clarence," she said, "I..." The words, as desperately as she wanted to say them, caught in her throat. She felt her life slipping away. With a sigh, she breathed her last breath, the tears of her lover falling on her like rain.

**28. Moon**

Ghost Princess, as she was called now, looked up at the bright moon in the sky. She was sitting in the forest she had chose to haunt. Why, she didn't really know, but the forest felt... almost like home to her.

Now, looking up at the moon, she felt as if she could almost remember something about her past life.

"Is somebody out there?" she whispered to the moon, "I wish I could remember."

**29. Anniversary**

Somehow, he had made it through the year. He had quit the army, took his tent, and left. He had heard about his brother's army winning the kingdom, but honestly he didn't care. He was just trying to live without her, but the thought was nearly impossible.

Some days were better than others. There were even days where he almost smiled. Other days, he would just lay down and cry, mentally beating himself up for what he did. But today, the anniversary of that tragic day, he felt completely dead inside.

Leaning against the back of the Squeez-e-Mart, he heard the doorbell ring. Wiping his eyes, he looked through the window and saw some dog looking at the candy bars on the shelves. Next to that area, he saw that they had installed a Squeezy cheese machine.

Maybe some of his favorite snack would dull the pain...

**30. Have We Met?**

When Ghost Princess first spotted him, she felt a spark. As if, something was telling her something. She felt connected to this ghost somehow. "Have we met before?" she asked, "I think we have?"

"I don't think so," the ghost replied. She was a little disappointed, but even so, she wanted to stay by this ghost. He made her feel safe.

If they didn't know each other, she wouldn't mind getting to know him now.

**31. Alive**

All the ghost girls Boilby had introduced to him before we nothing compared to her. Just seeing her made him feel alive again (whatever he was like when he was alive).

Like all ghosts, he wished to go to the 50th Dead World. But, being with her, he wouldn't mind spending his entire afterlife on Earth with her.

"We may never find out. But that doesn't matter. Because in this moment, right now, I'm feeling pretty sweet-lls."

**32. Hands**

Ghosts were supposed to phase through solid objects. It was a constant reminder that they no longer belonged there.

But, when the two held hands, not only did they not phase through each other, but they fit together perfectly.

**33. Forgiveness**

She finally remembered. After years, she remembered. Her lover had killed her.

But, with remembering that moment, she remembered everything else. All the time they had spent together as teenagers, and tonight. He was still the sweet, gentleman-like poet that helped her learn to trust and be happy.

So, when she saw him filled with guilt after learning about her demise, she could only think of one thing to say. "I forgive you, Clarence."

**34. Kiss**

When their lips met, and the ribbons of color flew faster around them, they truly felt reunited. They were launched up to the sky, and flew past all the stars, towards the one place where they truly belonged, together at last.

All because of one magical kiss.

**35. Love**

Hand and hand, wearing their Earthly clothes, they looked at the sight before them. The Fiftieth Dead World. It truly was amazing. It was a giant castle in a see of clouds. All around them, people walked. Candy people, humans, animals, creatures of every type. It truly was paradise.

Clarence stepped forward, but Warrior Princess pulled him back. He looked at her, but she only smiled. "I should have told you this a long time ago," she said, her emerald eyes filled with emotion, "I love you, Clarence."

Clarence smiled. "And I never stopped loving you, Victoria."

Sharing one last kiss, the two walked hand in hand into the castle, together at last.

**Please review :)**


End file.
